


A Howling Good Christmas

by Stakeme



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: DARK Hu/vamp/werewolf, M/M, M/Msex, No chip, Spike's not a cuddly vampire! Does NOT contain Oz!! Set in a Demon ruled Au, graphic/explicit vampire/hu, hu/werewolf sex, non-con, rough sex. No soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stakeme/pseuds/Stakeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike won Pet in a poker game. He was young and pretty and once Spike broke in his virgin ass, worth his weight in gold...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Howling Good Christmas

At first Spike wondered if he ought to keep the human boy or just fuck and drain him. Humans were a lot of trouble. They had to be fed and cared for, they damaged and got sick easily. But he was pretty, floppy black hair, large, soulful brown eyes edged with long, dark lashes, soft, cupid bow mouth, young too not more than seventeen and unused. He was slender,lean long muscles and he screamed, cried and begged so prettily. So he kept him. He said his name was Xander or some such, Spike simply called him _Pet_. As a joke.

He learned quickly for a human.What pleased Spike and what annoyed and irritated him and not to fight, just obey. He learned when to be quiet and when to scream, he learned to expect his cock and to beg for it. He learned to hold his orgasm at bay and when to spill on command. He learned to accept the inventive and numerous _toys_ Spike used on him. He learned that all things came via Spike's hands, soft caresses and agonizing pain, he learned to accept both eagerly. He learned to like sex, even or especially when it hurt, either as pure pain or painful pleasure. He learned just to accept, mouth and ass........... He was a cock whore.

It was just as well really,his ass was much in demand. Not that the vampire didn't take care of him. He had a soft bed to ease his bruises, was well fed to keep up his strength, he had warmth and was bathed to prevent sickness. Spike always made sure the demons who paid to fuck him were humanoid, of reasonable size and didn't cause too much damage. At least not more than a swipe of Spike's tongue, a mouthful of his blood, a magic potion, lotion or ointment wouldn't quickly cure. If he was out of commission, Spike lost money.

Spike kept him naked and heavily collared, sometimes chained, some times not. Though there was no actual need. Pet wouldn't have run, there was simply nowhere to run to in a demon ruled world. He didn't understand much, but he knew he was better off than a lot of humans and Spike was seldom cruel purely for pleasure, unless he got drunk. Most of the time he amused himself with his minions who were better able to withstand his excesses. 

In a world where humans were considered little more than feral animals, as food, slaves and entertainment, a tame, well kept, pretty one was much in demand and Spike knew his market and catered for his customers needs, as now.

His main place of business was the Alibi Bar. He lounged indolently in his chair and his light blue eyes scanned the crowd. His pale blond, almost white, swept back hair shone like a halo around his head in the harsh light and his knife-like cheekbones were thrown into sharp relief. The place was packed tonight, heaving with vampires and other demons. He wore his tight, black leather trousers and red, silk shirt and customary black leather duster. His eyes were hooded and transfixed on the floorshow. His pink lips parted and his cock outlined clearly in his pants, huge and hard. He steepled his fingers as he watched and his avid eyes held a blue flame in their depths.

The floorshow was, as always when he was here, Pet. He was naked under a spotlight. Acres of softly glowing lightly tanned skin, spoilt only by the shadow of bruises, bloody tacks down his back and along his flanks from eager claws and the odd red stain of an over enthusiastic bite. Muscles moving and rippling beneath the surface of his skin as he strained. He was gagged of course, a simple leather covered ring gag. It was hardly needed, he had learned to keep his mouth open and breathe through his nose as Spike held his hair in a painful, iron grip and rammed his granite cock down his throat. He'd passed out a time or two but now he could deep throat like a pro and _always_ swallowed. 

The gag was pure theatrics. The demons liked it, it was an indication of his slavery, looked pretty and ensured he didn't bite their most delicate, prized possessions. He could still make noises that everyone liked to hear, his screams, mewls, grunts and cries. His thick leather collar was chained to a ring in the floor, the chain only a couple of inches long. This kept his head low, he rested on his chest, elbows and knees, his ass pushed up into the air, the round inviting globes catching the light. His wrists were manacled in front of him, it improved his balance and he invariably needed it. His legs were kept apart by chains attached to this ankles. His balls hung exposed for those who wished to play with, his cock swollen red and purple tightly encased in leather to prevent his release. He was only allowed release with Spike. It was a treat and built up a bond between them of sorts and emphasized Spike's ownership. He rested on a thin pad, this was his only comfort.

He had been used quite lightly tonight, Spike accepting his fee and giving nodded permission to those demons and vampires he thought would provide a good show and fuck Pet well. His hole gaped, was swollen and sore but nothing he wouldn't heal quickly from and prevent his use.

Spike thought his charges fair and not excessive, after all he had overheads. He lived in relative ease and comfort, had everything he wanted for the moment and this was added titillation, sizzling, erotic amusement, entertainment for him as well as a source of added income. He enjoyed seeing his pet well used, enjoyed his pain and blistering lust. It was just as well the human enjoyed sex and Spike was quite proud of the way he took all comers, though it wasn't like he had a choice. He had earned quite a reputation in a short time. Spike sipped his single malt Willie had started to stock for him as payment for Pet's _services_ and increase in trade. He was an odious little demon but what could you do? 

Spike gave a salacious smile accepted his money and nodded to Raven. He was a young vampire, younger than Spike and where he was fair, Raven was dark. Black hair, sloe eyes, olive cast to his skin, tall, slender, muscular, satanically handsome. He had tried several times to interest Spike in selling Pet, but no dice, so Raven never passed up the chance to fuck him. The young vampire possessed a good sized cock, long and fat though not as long as Spike's own. He knew how to use it and made Pet mewl and scream. Spike narrowed his eyes and lent forward a little as the crowd fell silent and prepared to watch the show.

Raven unzipped his red leather pants and his hard cock fell into his palm. He fisted himself almost brutally, his fingers curled tightly around his steely length, drawing them up and down. He stood where Pet could see and he looked up at Raven with half eager, but resigned eyes that skittered to Spike's lustful face and back. He knew what was coming and he'd prefer that it was his Master's cock he as about to take. A bead of pre-cum glistened from Raven's broad crest and he flicked it off rather than spread it along his hard shaft. He would take Pet dry. Spike was unconcerned. Pet had serviced two already, his hole was stretched and their spunk lubricated his passage in preparation for Raven's cock.

Raven moved behind Pet and Spike got a momentary whiff of Pet's anxiety and then it was gone. He saw his muscles tense and body stiffen. He allowed himself a brief smile, if Pet tensed he would howl louder when Raven forced his cock into him. Pet flinched as Raven's hand grazed his buttock round and around in the paradoy of a caress and then was gone and brought back in a ringing blow that reddened the skin and promised a bruise.

"Raise your ass bitch!" Raven growled as his fingers curled around Pet's balls in warning and tightened. Pet pushed his ass as high as he could and Raven moved his hold and curled his fingers around his slender hip, biting into the tender flesh hard enough to add to those bruises already there. He grasped his cock and held it to Pet's entrance, he glanced at Spike the vampire's eyes glittered as he gave an imperceptible nod and Raven slammed forward. Pet screamed as Raven's full length sheathed inside him in one violent thrust. His muscles were stretched by previous intrusion but he was sore and tissue burned as it stretched at the violence. He was full to bursting, Raven's balls slapped against his ass and the dark vampire hissed his pleasure at the tight, hot scabbard around him. His hand moved to Pet's opposite hip as he slipped his demon and his face shifted, the planes moved and skin rippled. His eyes turned a pale grey and black talons tipped his fingers and raked soft flesh. He jerked Pet back into his groin as if trying to get deeper. Pet whined and his channel fluttered against the chill, hard steel it encased. 

"You can do better than that!! Raven's talons raked Pet's back leaving bloody tracks and he hissed and arched."Work your muscles little bitch!" His hand landed another bruising blow to the human's buttocks, Spike grunted in approval as there was a spike in Pet's lust. Raven didn't wait for Pet to adjust to him. He pulled back to his crest and slammed back inside, tugging Pet onto his cock and set a brutal rhythm. Pet's pleasure was not a consideration as the vampire plowed into him over and over his hips slamming into his buttocks and his cock pushing as far as it could into him, chasing his climax with mindless ferocity and purpose. Pet felt his insides taking a battering, he worked his muscles as best he could and God help him pushed back into the harsh thrusts, his blood scorched through his veins and his breath came in harsh, choppy pants. The *needle lined leather sleeve biting deep into the delicate tissues of his alarmingly red and swollen cock. White hot pain zapped his brain and he shrieked. Raven didn't hold back and he was forced onto his chest by the power pf his thrusts, the vampire grunting with the effort of snapping his hips backward and forward. "Good bitch." He rasped huskily in his ear, arched over Pet's back. 

Spike leaned forward running the tip of his pink tongue over his lips. Despite his cruel agony Pet's lust reached him and he savored it as the human strained, his need spiraling as his cock pulsed and throbbed painfully. Tiny needle points raking and digging into the swollen flesh, his balls stretched and bloated as if they would burst. 

"You love it bitch!" The dark vampire sneered, "cock wore." 

On and on Raven plowed. Pain crumpled Pet's face as suddenly Raven reared back and lunged forward his fangs sinking to the bone in his shoulder. He screamed and Raven held on holding him in place with his fangs, but not drinking, Spike didn't allow that. He gave a barrage of deep staccato thrusts and came with a triumphant howl, shuddering and spurting high inside the human's bowels. He held him a few moments longer as his jerks gave way to shudders and aftershocks.

His demon rippled away and Raven withdrew his fangs, moved back and pulled out harshly on a gush of semen. With a look of contempt he slapped Pet's ass as he lay collapsed and panting on his chest. "Good little bitch. Until next time." Someone handed him a cloth. He cleaned off and tucked himself away and nodded to Spike, before melting into the crowd. 

Spike had enjoyed the show, he was hard,throbbing and needy his balls tightly drawn up. He pushed the heel of his hand against the steel in his pants. He gave Pet a glance, he lay hurting, flushed and panting, the air around him heavy and permeated with the scent of sex and despair. Spike started to move, his hand at his groin. He'd take him, himself, release his cock and give him a good pounding and finish him off. 

Just as Spike rose from his chair two young males approached him. He raised an eyebrow and sniffed, _werewolves._ Normally he had no time for Lycans, like all vampires he had a natural disdain for their kind and positive aggression. The reason was as old as time, they were rivals for the same food source. But these two attracted his attention and he could always kill them later. He sank back into his seat as they sat near him. They were attractive. The younger only sixteen or so with the slender, immature body of youth, copper hair and startling pale gray eyes with a darker gray rims. The older was perhaps twenty. Slim but muscular, bark brown hair and deep blue eyes. The younger had almost femininely delicate features, the older looked more masculine but both pretty rather than handsome, like his Pet. Fact was he wouldn't mind doing one of them or both. Spike rolled his shoulders and the three males regarded each other warily. Spike broke the silence."Is there something I can do for you boys?"

The older werewolf leaned toward him. "I'm Toby and this is Josh." He nodded toward his younger companion.

Spike nodded to them both.

They glanced at each other and Spike smelt their anxiety. "We'd like to talk a piece of business Master Spike." 

Spike relaxed back into his seat. They were properly respectful and cautious about approaching a Master vampire, followers not pack leaders. He gave an open handed gesture. "I'm always open to business opportunities."

"Fact is, it's about your human," Toby continued, "we'd like to use him."

Spike smelt a soft zephyr of arousal and embarrassment from them both. He gave a wide smile, his tongue curling behind his teeth. They all glanced to where Pet lay watching them with pained brown eyes. "I can't say I blame you boys, he's right pretty and a good fuck, tight and hot. But he's about done for tonight, perhaps....."

Josh's eyes widened. "Not tonight, and not for _us_."

A crease appeared between Spike's eyes and Toby rested his hand on Josh's arm. "It's not for us," he addressed Spike, "it's for our Alpha."

"Ah," Spike nodded in understanding.

"It's his Birthday and tomorrow night we're having a little celebration."

"Tomorrow's Christmas Eve boys, I had it in a mind to give my boy the night off," Spike shrugged,"by way of a pressie like." Toby and Josh's faces dropped. "But I can see it means a lot to you boys," he added, "used to have a Sire I was fond of myself at one time."

"Jake's good to us," Josh mumbled, "we wanted to give him something special."

"My boy's special all right," Spike stated.

"We know Jake likes him. He's seen him a time or two, said he'd like to give him a good fucking, shove his knot deep inside him and let him ride it." There was a serrated rasp to his voice and Toby gave a lecherous smile. 

Spike sensed a soar in both the boy's arousal and his own cock pulsed in agreement. He wouldn't mind seeing that himself. He didn't know a lot about werewolves except that they generally had two stages of change. In the first they remained bipeds with wolf heads, long powerful arms, clawed hands and feet, furred bodies and with or without tails. He didn't know if they could talk but they generally seemed to have human thoughts and understanding. It was sort of a _halfway house_ between human and wolf. During a full change they became big wolves, completely lupine. Went on all fours, behaved, understood and acted as wolves but with the intelligence of humans. That was most often their hunting mode. In either state they had furred sheaths and boned cocks. A thick knot at the base of the cock swelled to several times it's normal size with blood, it was forced inside and continued to swell and locked the fucking pair together for anything up to half an hour or more. Spike squirmed a little, that must feel amazing, taking the big, hard knot of an Alpha. He wouldn't mind experiencing that himself. Normally he topped but he'd happily bottomed for his Sire and any other demon who could make him.

He looked across at Pet. He'd like to see that, see him squirming on the Alpha's cock. It could be a Christmas pressie to Pet and himself. "It's Christmas and I'd hate to disappoint you boys." he smiled. "How many are there in your pack?" Getting Pet fucked to death by a dozen or more horny werewolves wasn't in his plan.

"Just us and Jake," Josh answered eagerly.

"We've just moved into the area. " Toby added.

"Will you all fuck him?" Spike asked with a tilt of his head and glint in his eyes.

Toby shook his head. "Probably not. Jake will decide. He's likely to want to keep him for himself."

"Well here's the thing."Spike leaned forward stroking his chin. "I have a scale of charges. Boy's not had a wolf before and I'd like to see how he copes. So I'm inclined to be generous. Three hundred and I get to watch." He said quickly.

The werewolves glanced at each other, they'd expected to be charged more and weren't sure about Spike watching.

Spike sat back. "Take it or leave it boys my pet needs seeing to and I haven't got all night." He urged.

The boys continued to look at each other and then shrugged. "Okay, I don't suppose Jake'll mind as long as you don't interfere." Toby cautioned.

"I have to protect my investment," Spike grinned, "but I doubt I'll need to interfere. Pet's pretty good at taking what comes. Where and when?"

"Eleven thirty tomorrow night in Breaker's Woods. Do you know the Witches Circle?"

"I know it," Spike affirmed. Tt was a natural clearing in dense woodland with a flat topped stone in the center. People believed witches did blood sacrifices there. Nonsense of course.

"Bring him there and we'll meet you and prepare him, Jake will arrive around Midnight." Toby reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a wad of notes and counted $300 onto the table, Spike scooped it up. 

"It appears we have a date boys." He pushed the money into his duster pocket. "Now if you'll excuse me." He stood. "I'll see to my pet."

Spike's duster swung and flapped about him as he walked over to his pet. The boy looked up at him with pathetic eagerness. Spike unbuckled his gag and pulled it from his mouth and dropped it into a deep pocket. Pet's jaw ached and he closed it gingerly as Spike released the chain from his collar. Spike reached for a glass of water on the bar and gave it to him, Pet drank it as Spike released his ankles. Spike waited until the boy finished drinking and put the drained glass on the bar and then released his hands. "Position Pet."

Pet got up onto his hands and knees, hands set wide apart as the crowd settled to watch. Spike kicked his legs wider with the tip of his boot. He was hard and horny from watching the show and discussing the Alpha and had no intention of going easy on the boy.

Pet knew what was coming as Spike pulled up his hips, unzipped his pants and moved into position between his legs. Spike' duster obscured his long, hard cock and he just had time to brace himself as the vampire lunged forward, one hand fisted in Pet's dark hair pulling him back . Pet felt every rock hard inch of Spike's cock as it slid into him, every bump of his thick veins. He was girthy and filled his channel and his sore, battered walls fluttered along it's length. Spike's balls slapped his ass as he shrieked. Spurred on by his cries the vampire tightened his hold, hair and hip. He began to move, twisting and rotating his hips, pulling out and plunging back in, a brutal, hard pounding that had Pet bracing his arms and trying not to get his face ground into the floor. Leather slid against his skin, the hard press of buttons from Spike' shirt as he grazed his back, his body tightening, climbing cruelly as Spike skated over his prostate with each brutal thrust. Spike's hand reached around beneath him and released the fastenings of Pet's leather sleeve and the dark human whimpered, screamed as blood poured into the abused organ and he felt the exquisite, sharp agony. Spike gave himself over to mindless pursuit of his own climax, gripping the human's hips cruelly and ferociously pounding into him. Screaming Pet came, his release arcing out of him and splattering against the bar as his body and mind shattered. He would have collapsed to the floor if Spike hadn't held him up and continued to pound and pound into him, finally coming with a roar and latching onto the side of Pet's throat with his fangs and taking several pulls of his blood. The pain and sensation sent Pet into another shattering climax and the relief of blessed oblivion.

Behind them the two werewolves stared and then looked at each other.

 

Pet woke up naked in his single bed in his cell. He didn't know what time it was or how long it had been since unconsciousness had slipped into sleep. His cell had a single bed, a small square table, a chair, a working toilet, a more comfortable armchair, a shelf with the comics he'd looked at a million times, he couldn't read of course. There were crayons, a sketch pad and coloring books. There were no windows and the harsh overhead light was on. He knew a fair amount of time had past. He'd been bathed, presumably by the minions, and his wounds were all but healed. His body still ached from being used and he had residual soreness, but nothing to complain about. His jaw was actually the worst. A long chain was fixed to a ring in the wall, but they hadn't bothered to fasten his collar to it. He sat up when he heard someone coming and one of the minions appeared with a tray of food and behind him, his Master in black jeans and tee-shirt.

Spike unlocked the cell door and stood to one side as the minion put the tray on the table. Beef burger, French Fries, salad and half a glass of orange juice. The minion left and Spike lounged against the bars of the open doorway watching him with intense eyes. Pet didn't speak. He didn't unless questioned or spoken to directly or Spike told him to. His nose twitched and stomach rumbled, he drooled and looked at the tray on the table, then at his Master and back. "Up you get Pet and eat." Spike said pleasantly enough.

In the beginning Spike had him eating from a bowl on the floor.He was forbidden to use his hands, made a mess of himself, the floor and lost most of the food. Spike quickly gave it up and allowed him to sit at the table and use his hands or a spoon. Xander scrambled to the table. Sat and tucked into his food. Spike watched him. "Do you know hat day it is Pet?"

Pet looked up, what concern was it of his? He was forbidden to speak with his mouth full so he shrugged and hoped it was okay. Seemingly it was. "Christmas Eve." Spike said it as if it ought to mean something to him but it didn't.

Perhaps it had when he was very small and he'd heard it mentioned of in passing, but not now. Centuries ago before global warming reshaped the world and before wars, famine and disease decimated the human population and allowed the demons to rise, perhaps then it had meant something, but not now, not to him. He carried on eating. Spike shook his head."You don't have a clue what I'm talking about do you?"

Pet blinked at him. The truth was Spike barely remembered Christmas himself, it was so long ago since any humans had celebrated it. But he'd read up about it, he enjoyed reading. "It's a special time of year Pet that humans used to celebrate." Pet looked at him a French Fry half in, half out of his mouth a soft scowl on his face. Spike snorted in amusement.The dark haired human had no idea what he was talking about and it was probably best not to trouble him with it. "It doesn't matter Pet except that people exchanged gifts and I've a mind to give you one."

Pet's scowl deepened, he wasn't sure it sounded good. "We're going out tonight."

Well that wasn't unusual, they went out several times a week, for Pet it just meant more of the same. He glanced down at his cock, it still carried some bruising and thin red tracks here the needles had raked his dlicate tissue, one day it would drop off he was sure. Spike gave a throaty chuckle. "Not to the Alibi Bar, not tonight." Pet looked up. "We're going to Breaker's Woods," he gave a slow wicked smile, "and have a bit of a Christmas celebration."

 

The De soto had been completely rebuilt and purred like a kitten as they drove towards Breaker's Woods. Pet occupied the back seat wrapped in a blanket and as yet, wearing nothing but his collar. Spike had been going to dress him, but it seemed pointless. The Alpha would want him naked and he'd talk to the boys about using the gag and leather cock sleeve. It might be amusing to watch the boy come with the Alpha's knot inside him, writhing and whining impaled, unable to get free and his muscles mercilessly contracting on the hard knot. Spike glanced in the rearview mirror, Pet was relaxed and watching the passing vista, oblivious to the _pleasure_ lay in store for him.

Spike parked up just before eleven thirty and Pet scrambled from the car. Spike leaned on the door and pulled a packet of cigarettes from his duster and put one in between his lips and dropped the packet back in his pocket and pulled out his lighter, lit up and took a long drag, wisps of blue smoke curling and twisting into the darkness. He dropped the lighter back into his pocket and took hold of the slender chain attached to Pet's collar and pulled away his blanket and threw it on the rear seat. Pet stood naked under the bright, full moon and shivered. He didn't really understand why he was here. Spike pushed his fingers through his dark hair. "Not to worry Pet, you'll soon be warm enough."

They set off along the narrow trail to the Witches Circle.

It wasn't far, maybe a quarter of a mile into the woods. They emerged into a large, wide, circular clearing. The grass was unnaturally short, soft and springy underfoot. Pet curled in his toes against it as he stood expectantly beside Spike. Toward the center of the circle was a flat topped stone. Long and narrow like an altar and it's top perhaps a foot and a half from the ground. An iron ring had been beaten into it. Trees walled the clearing and towered over it so it was warmer here but the moon still penetrated making leafy shadows. Spike did a slow turn, he couldn't see the two young werewolves, but he could _smell_ them.

Spike waited and puffed on his cigarette letting the smoke curl up into the night sky. He didn't blame the boys for being cautious but after a few minutes he threw his cigarette sparking onto the ground and ground it under his boot. "C'mon boys,I haven't got all bloody night!" He huffed impatiently.

That wasn't exactly true, he _did_ have all night.

There was a movement in the trees to his right and the boys appeared. The each wore blue jeans and a white short sleeved tee- shirt, he found himself wondering idly if there was a pack dress code. Josh carried large, square, brown cushion. They halted a couple of feet from here he and Pet stood and gazed at them cautiously.

"We were afraid you might not show." Toby broke the silence.

"I don't generally welch on a deal without good cause," Spike answered smoothly.

Josh took a step nearer to Pet. "He's even prettier in the moonlight," he murmured. 

Pet looked at him, so did Spike and Toby. "Where's your Alpha?" Spike asked turning back to Toby. 

"He'll be along shortly, he's meeting us here." Toby answered his eyes fixed on Pet and almost black in the moonlight. 

Spike scented the young werewolf's arousal before he looked at the impressive bulge at his crotch. Given half a chance Pet would be playing bitch to two wolves at least. "Where do you want him?" 

Spike's sharp question drew Toby's eyes back to him. "We thought on the altar?" He replied. "On his hands and knees," he added.

"I brought a cushion," Josh held up the cushion, " so he doesn't hurt his knees on the stone."

Spike's eyebrow rose and he gave Toby a speculative look. "That's thoughtful" Toby shrugged.

They moved to the flat stone and Josh put down the cushion. "Up you get Pet and kneel on the cushion." Spike instructed and Pet scrambled to obey.

Toby's eyes followed Pet's movements. "He's very obedient," he commented casually.

"Knows what happens if he's not," Spike answered. "Do you want him gagged?"

Toby shook his head. " Won't make any odds how much noise he makes, Jake won't care."

Spike nodded. "Dare say." He started to thread the chain from Pet's collar through the iron ring in the stone as Pet knelt on his heels on the cushion.

"Is that really necessary?" Josh asked glancing at Toby and Spike, "won't he stay put if you just tell him to?"

Spike gazed at him. "Most like. But he's never had a wolf before, might panic and the chain helps him, gives him no choice."

"Master Spike knows what he's doing, Josh." Toby chided mildly. "But don't make it as short as in the bar, he'll need to be able to get up on his hands and knees and brace himself when Jake gets down to business."

Spike's lips twitched into a smile. "I hear you." He shortened the chain so that Pet could still sit upright and used a small padlock to secure it. He stepped back."Do you want his cock sheathed? Stops him coming or coming too quickly."

Pet hoped they didn't, the needles bloody hurt!

Toby looked uncertain and chewed his bottom lip. "I don't know, Jake will probably want him to come, but not too soon." He added.

Spike nodded. It was an Alpha thing, making someone climax even if or especially if, they didn't want it. He enjoyed that himself. "Tell you what, we'll wait until Jake arrives and he can decide." Toby nodded.

"Decide what?" Spike spun around at the sound of the deep voice, he had neither heard nor sensed the Alpha's stealthy approach. Jake stood in a shaft of moonlight in the clearing a few feet from them, in worn blue jeans and a black wife beater. He was perhaps six feet three or four tall. The wife beater showcased his wide shoulders, boulder biceps and sinewy, roped forearms. His waist was trim and his hips narrow leading to hard thighs and long legs. His jeans tight enough to display a impressive bulge at his crotch. The wife beater showed off he contours of a sculptured, muscled chest. His hair was black and straight hanging past his shoulder and shone with a blue haze in the moonlight. His eyes glittered black under arched brows above sharp cheekbones and a generous mouth. He had a straight fine nose and square jaw. Spike looked at him and his body tightened, the Alpha was a magnificent native American full blooded Crow or Cherokee maybe.

Jake frowned, "What's a vampire doing here?" He never took his eyes off Spike.

Josh rounded the altar and went to him. Jake slipped a meaty arm around his narrow shoulders. "We got you a present for your Birthday."

Jake's frown deepened. "A vampire?"

"As if mate." Spike growled.

Toby joined them and Jake slipped his other arm round his shoulders. "No the human you said you wanted to fuck, Master Spike's pet."

Jake looked questioningly at Spike. "That's right," he answered, " the boys hired my pet for your Birthday, I'd say downright generous." He moved aside and let the Alpha see Pet.

Jake's eyes widened fractionally. "Well," he gave a slow smile,"that is mighty generous of you boys." He pulled back his arms nd ruffled their hair. Josh grinned and Toby rolled his eyes. Jake pulled away from them and walked up to Spike. "That explains what _he's_ doing here, what about you Master Spike?"

Spike drew himself to his full height and tried not to be intimidated by Jake's extra five inches and forty pound or so advantage. "Got to protect my investment and see to it he's not hurt too much." Fact was, he found the Alpha attractive and he hadn't had a good seeing too in along time, maybe this wolf could do it?

Jake grinned showing white, even teeth against his tanned skin and raised an arched eyebrow. "I can smell your arousal...."

Spike grinned back. "Can't say I'm not looking forward to seeing him taken by a wolf, impaled on that big knot of yours."

Jake's grin widened and his eyes burned fiercely as he cupped his groin. He dropped his voice. "Sure it's just him?"

Spike rubbed his chin. "See how we go eh?" He answered curling his tongue behind his teeth and hooding his eyes. Might turn out to be a good night all round.

Jake nodded. "Now what was I to decide?"

"If you want his cock sheathed, slow or stop his orgasm." He pulled the open leather sleeve from his pocket. It fastened with three velcro straps to adjust the tightness, another strap went around his balls and held it in place and it had a pin prick lining.

"Are those pins on the inside?" Jake asked.

Spike nodded. "Put it on him flaccid and the more aroused he becomes the deeper they bite. A wonderful deterrent," he grinned.

Jake snorted. "Diabolical. I want him to come though, just not too soon."

"I can adjust the tightness so that he can come eventually, or you can release him when you're ready."

Jake grunted and held out his big hands. "These aren't too nimble when I change."

"I'll put it on him a bit slacker, he'll come, just take a while to get there."

Jake nodded. "Sounds good."

Spike moved over to Pet resting back on his cushion. He groaned when he saw the leather sleeve. "Now Pet, " Spike chided him, "You know it feels amazing when you're allowed to come after this has been on." He took his flaccid cock in his hand and began to strap on the sleeve. "Not too tight tonight, Alpha wants you to shoot your load, just not too soon."

Pet looked over his shoulder to where the three werewolves were stripping off and gasped. Spike turned and he almost whimpered. They were all naked in the moonlight. Jake's skin shimmering in the moonlight and his muscles making him look like he was carved from granite. He fisted a huge, flaccid cock maybe nine or ten inches, thick, cut, jutting from a hairless groin and under hung by heavy, hairless balls. The boys were also hairless and stroked themselves as they watched their Alpha intently.

"Take a seat Master Spike," Jake gestured to a fallen tree trunk, "the fun's about to start."

With a final pat to Pet's head and instruction to _'make me proud'_ Spike settled onto the broad trunk and prepared to watch the show.

The change looked painful and was far more complex than he thought. As he anticipated they did not move to their entire lupine form. The males let out painful grunts and cries as their bodies shifted. Bones cracked, elongated and realigned,muscles bulged, moved, hardened, rippled under their skin and soft tissue moved from one place to another. Their faces elongated and they developed snouts, jaws with bone crushing teeth, pricked ears. They walked upright on two legs, clawed feet and long arms ending in paw-like hands. Their bodies became covered in short, glossy fur, longer,thicker on their backs, paler, shorter at the front. Perhaps it was to be expected their fur echoed their hair color. Josh hard pretty copper fur moving almost to strawberry blond on his stomach, his eyes remained the same pale grey with darker rims. Toby was dark brown moving to tan on his stomach with dark blue eyes. Jake was jet black with hardly any change on his stomach and his eyes glinted as black and hard as jet in the pale moonlight. Each possessed fine furred tails and fur sheathed cocks. 

Spike had never taken the time to look at a werewolf, they were beautiful.They had the head of a wolf with intelligent, sentient eyes. Their bodies spoke of strength and speed. They circled each other sniffing and then Jake took each of the youngster's necks in his great jaws and they stilled and became limp, submissive and he released each one.

Toby moved toward where Pet watched with round eyes sat on his cushion. He was grateful his Master had chained him or else he might have ran. Jake let him move quite close and then he gave a rumbling growl of warning and snapped his jaws.Toby veered away to where he could watch. Josh came and lay near Spike.

Jake approached the altar on silent feet, padding over the springy grass snuffling quietly. Pet reared back in alarm and the Alpha stopped and whined softly, lowering his head and flicking his ears. He didn't move, he just stood while he sensed Pet's anxiety ease and he moved forward again. He approached the nervous human sideways rather than head on, moving beside him, rubbing against him with a furred flank. It didn't feel unpleasant, the fur was soft and warm the body underneath firm and muscled. Jake edged up until they were head to head. He buried his snout into Pet's dark hair, learning his scent, his nose twitched and he buried it wetly into his ear making Pet laugh and push him away, he allowed one push, the second one he growled in warning and Pet's hands fell. The Alpha licked his cheek, his neck, nipped lightly at his throat so that Pet gave a satisfying yip. His black nose trailed over Pet's chest, his broad flat tongue rasped against his nipples lapping, licking over and over until Pet moaned his nipples puckered and taut, each lick echoing in his core and aching cock. The nip to the nub as unexpected, made Pet yelp and sent a zap of pain echoing round and around his body.

The Alpha edged down his body, sniffing deeply across his back and along his sides. He swiped the tanned skin with the flat of his tongue, nipped and nudged him with his shoulder, encouraging him onto his hands and knees. Pet moved forward, raising his ass off his heels and pushing his weight onto his hands stretched a little way in front of him on the cold stone. Jake showed his pleasure by swishing his tail and whining. He sniffed his belly and Spike craned to see as Jake's cold, black nose inspected his cock. Pet jumped as the wolf snuffled up and down his encased length and the dragged his hot tongue over the exposed head, he whined as the wolf swiped twice more, more purposefully. Paw-like hands caressed him, dragged over his sides and stroked his buttocks. He sniffed his balls inhaling deeply and licked over them with his tongue. His nose sniffed at the globes of his ass. The Alpha's tail swished more quickly now and the red tip of his cock showed from his sheath.

Jake moved behind Pet. He dragged his nose down his crack inhaling deeply and nipped when Pet tried to sit back on his heels with a warning growl. His tongue pushed between his cheeks, more purposefully now and he began to lick from his perineum to his entrance,over and over. He pushed his nose into his pucker and inhaled and licked urgently at the crinkled skin. Pet grunted when the Alpha's tongue pushed inside him. It was hot and wet, squirmed and wriggled inside him dragging and pushing, he moaned when it bumped his prostate and he pushed back.

Spike pressed the heel of his hand to his hard cock as he watched. 

The Alpha climbed up onto the stone, pushing Pet forward and licking at his hole frantically, harshly. Powerful arms grasped tightly around his waist and pulled him back into a furred groin. He felt the furred belly rub against his back as Jake began to thrust, short, powerful thrusts. He felt the furred sheath against his skin and something hot and slippery slide against his buttock. Spike held his breath but the Alpha seemed wide of his mark. He dismounted with a frustrated growl and returned to licking at Pet's entrance, pushing his tongue inside and then he mounted again grasping more firmly around his waist, pulling Pet back, positioning him. Pet felt the sheath and then his cock hot and wet slid just inside.That was all it took. The Alpha's grip became vicious, his thrusting hard, fast pistioning, as blood pumped into his cock. It became swollen and hard. Pet cried out as he was stretched and filled, scrabbled at the stone as his muscle stretched around the cock's increasing girth.Jake pushed his length inside, mindless of everything but to push his knot inside the boy and fill him with his seed. The knot battered at Pet's already stretched entrance.The boy mewled and groaned, he tried to move away from the pain, Jake's hold hauled him back and jaws clamped on his neck with a deep growl.

Spike dragged his cock from his pants and fisted himself, panting as he watched.

The great beast rested its weight on Pet's back, its tongue lolled and he panted harshly by his ear as Pet gasped and fought for air, the hard knot swelling all the time.Jake pushed and pulled the boy under him at the same time and he screamed as the knot broke through and he came, his battered walls rippling and contracting as the knot continued to swell inside him. Half a dozen thrusts and the Alpha was still, his knot buried in Pet, locking them together. The Alpha's flanks pulsed and rippled as he emptied into the boy, his seed first and then prostatic fluid. Pet squirmed on the knot and Jake tightened his grip on his neck and gave a warning growl. If they'd both been in lupine form Jake would have turned and they'd have stood back to back, instead he just waited as his breathing and Pet's calmed and the knot went down.

Spike fisted himself pulling and tugging his length,imagining what it felt like as Jake's knot pushed inside and Pet was split in two, he hadn't had that since Angelus. Was it better in full lupine form? He came spilling over his hand and Josh watching him with bright, curious eyes.

Toby approached the stone, wondering if he's get a turn at Pet. Jake gave a warning growl and bared his teeth, Toby moved off a short distance.

They stayed locked for almost twenty minutes and then the knot had deflated enough to slip free.Jake released his grip, gratefully Pet sunk to the stone. Jake morphed into human and his large hand ruffled Pet's hair.

"Sorry about that little bitch, be better next time."

Not bothering to dress he walked over to Spike tucking himself away and flopped onto the grass. "Enjoy the show?"

Spike raised an eyebrow. "I have the feeling you went easy on him."

"I got his ass, that was what I wanted, but yeah, if he hadn't been human," he let the suggestion hang. "I liked him, he's a good little bitch, I'd like to do him again."

"Can be arranged," Spike grinned.

"How about you?"

Spike's eyebrows rose. "I don't bottom mate."

"Bet I could arrange it." Jake gave a wicked smile.

"I doubt it."

"I don't," Jake's grin widened.

Pet gave a yelp and they looked up to see Toby pushing into him. "My boys are taking care of yours." Jake sat up."How about I take care of you?"

Lust slammed into Spike's body. "What's it like full wolf?"

"Coudn't do that with the boy." Jake stated.

"Not talking about Pet."

Jake's eyebrows rose. "You think your demon enough?"

"Only one way to find out."

Jake started to rise. "What say we find a quiet spot and have our own Christmas clebration."

Spike started to stand. "Hell yeah!"

 

END

 

*Cock sleeve/ sheath mentioned available [**HERE** ](http://www.mr-s-leather.com/CB49/cock-strap-sheath.html) (Explicit)


End file.
